pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris' Dreamy Princess 2018 Week 1 Interview
(Note: Important questions are in bold). Night: If you can perform before an audience how is this any difficult? Chris: You don't understand... I never met this interviewer before. So... '' Night: ''Is that why you're over there fidgeting? You never your audience members, remember your first performance? Chris: B-but that's different! I don't ne- '' Random Staff Member: ''Chris-chan, they're ready for you. '' Chris: ''O-oh... okay. '' - - - Interview In Progress - - - '''Interviewer': Chris, welcome. Thank you for joining me today. '' Chris: ''Hi... *sitting several feet away from interviewer* Interviewer: Ah, no need to be so shy. Are you nervous? Chris: ...... *pulls chair slightly closer* Interviewer: How cute~ Anyway, we will make this nice and easy for your first time alright? How about we start with your name? '''And why don't you tell us where you come from? ''' Chris: U-um... My name is Chris. I was born in America, but when I was little my family moved around a lot due to work. We came here when I was around eight though, but then... Interviewer: then...? Chris: My parents passed away a year or so later. Due to an accident. '' '''Interviewer': O-oh! S-sorry for your loss... ''If you don't mind my asking, who do you live with now?'' Chris: Everyone asks. Our family butler, Thomas. In fact, it's because of him that I became an Idol. I love him as if he was my real father~ Interviewer: Chris-chan, you seem so much happier now. It's so cute~ Chris: E-eh? Do I? *blushing, bites on thumb nail* Interviewer: Now then, '''What is your Dream'? '' Chris: My dream? Well... growing up, I loved to sing. I enjoyed singing for others, and myself. So I guess you could say I've always wanted to be an Idol. Now that I am, I feel very happy~ Interviewer: Is that true? Well, do you have other dreams in mind, any other hobbies? Chris: Actually... I also enjoy making sweets, and gardening... Painting is fun, but I like video games too. '' '''Interviewer: 'I see! I never would have guessed. If you don't mind my saying you seem to be... very different, than what I assumed. '' Chris: *nods* ''I get that a lot... Interviewer: I think I can understand why, now then, '''Do you look up to any fellow Idols'? '' Chris: A-ah... well... *blushing again* er.... I uh... I really like-I mean! I admire Shion Todo, and Hibiki Shikyoin. I admire how bold they both are, and their strong personalities. I look to them when I need a boost of confidence. I also like the unit Gaarumageddon. '' '''Interviewer': Any particular reason why? Chris: I like their style, plus Gaaruru-chan is so cute~ Interviewer: Now then, do you have a favorite brand? ''' Chris: Mhm, before finding a personal brand that befit me, I really liked Dreaming Girl, and Marionette Mu. I was spellbound by their regal and beautiful gowns. But I also thought Baby Monster and Holic Trick were really cool too, the classical elegance of Holic Trick, and the punk-like designs of Baby Monster were exactly what I was into. As you can see by the brand I use now, GLoomyHeArt. ' *hands pictures to the Interviewer* '''Interviewer': I see! Yes, the aesthetic seems to read "a princess who stands alone". I assume that was the intention? '' Chris: ''..... *shrug* Interviewer: I like this concept, it's different. Now, we will move on to our final question, '''Why did you Become an Idol'?'' Chris: W-well... I always felt happy when I sung on my own, and when I would see how happy it made other people, I realized that happiness is very important. I want to be the encouragement someone needs to reach for their own happiness. Even if I'm not a typically happy girl myself, I feel happiness when I can show my support in my own way... '' '''Interviewer': That is a very noble cause Chris-chan. Although I am left wondering, is there perhaps a little devil hidden inside of you, at all? Chris: E-eh? W-what do you mean by that? I-I mean... I-it isn't like I'm a saint or anything. I can be kinda spoiled sometimes, and I can be mean, and I get sick a lot... a-and I love playing with toys, and stuffed animals, and pranks are fun now and then... *makes innocent expression* Interviewer: A mixed bag huh? I like it, and I bet it drives the fans crazy! Chris: H-huh? B-but...Wait a second, is everything in this interview going to be published?'' '''Interviewer: 'every word. Now then, it's time we say farewell to Chris-chan for the time being~ Chris: W-wait! You can't tell other people this! '' ''*Interview abrubtly ends* ''- - - Epilogue - - -'' Chris: S-so that's what happened... Night: Really? Is that why so many people approached you today suddenly? Chris: I-I guess... Category:Chrismh